


The Arcana ANGST Oneshots

by imagineriver



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Betrayal, Feels, Gen, Heartbreak, M/M, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineriver/pseuds/imagineriver
Summary: A collection of various angsty oneshots based on the Arcana Game because we love pain and suffering!Y/N (The apprentice) is also included in these scenarios. If there is a particular pairing or scenario you would like to see, feel free to comment and let me know!
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice/Portia Devorak, Asra/Julian Devorak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. Asra and Julian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scenario is set a while after the Apprentice (Y/N) has died. Julian and Asra have been hooking up in order to distract themselves from the grief but Julian catches feelings, Asra isn't too sure he feels the same way.

The large weight that sat upon Asra's chest shifted as he stepped foot into the Rowdy Raven that warm afternoon. The place was heaving as usual. Loud drunks were slumped over the bar demanding refills, tightly packed groups dotted various tables playing intensive card games whilst bartenders frantically dashed about attending customers. However, despite the crowded atmosphere, it wasn't going to be hard for Asra to find the person he was looking for.

He narrowly fixated his eyes upon the back corner of the Rowdy Raven, pushing through the crowds until he could make out a familiar redhead.

 _His_ familiar redhead.

To no surprise, Julian Devorak was found slumped over in a booth in his favourite corner of the Rowdy Raven, alone, surrounded by a dozen empty glasses. His large hands were clamped over his head in a disgruntled manner, his blazing red hair sprawled messily across the table, and as Asra approached, the man let out a strangled groan.

"Julian," Asra cleared his throat urgently, "We need to talk."

At the sound of Asra's voice, Julian's head instantly whips up. His eyes were brimming with glee, although Asra was pretty sure the reaction was thanks to the alcohol rather than his presence.

"There's my favourite magician!" Julian suddenly announces, pushing up from the table with a wobble before teetering over to give Asra a hug. Asra politely declines, taking ahold of Julian's wrists before he could make the attempt.

"I'm afraid this is serious Ilya."

Julian's smile falters at Asra's words, his head cocking in mild confusion.

"Is this a magic thing? Because if it is, you know I'm totally into that-"

"Ilya, sit down," Asra cuts him off, ushering the plague doctor to take a seat. But, alas, Julian remained persistent.

"Only if you give me a kisssss..."

Julian drunkenly puckers his lips and leans into Asra, smacking his lips together playfully, seeking the attention he so desperately craved. Unfortunately for the older man, Asra pushes him back in retaliation. Julian snaps out of his exuberant daze, blinking back at his lover in bewilderment.

"We need to stop this," Asra suddenly blurts, looking straight into Julian's glazed-over eyes, "This thing between us. It needs to stop."

There's a small pause between the two men as they both allow Asra's confession to sink in. Even a small part of Asra sinks at his profound statement, not that Asra will ever care to admit.

"...What?" Is all Julian can muster as he stumbles about his words, "I don't think I quite follow if I can recall correctly, we were together just last nigh-"

"Yes, I'm aware of that Ilya," Asra finishes, "But...I've been doing some thinking. And I've come to the conclusion that this is the best for both of us."

"Says who?"

Julian looks genuinely hurt. His features had creased and his eyes had become frantic and searching amongst Asra's.

"Ilya, you know deep down that your heart was never in this. We were both looking for a distraction, this was never going to last."

Julian laughs in disbelief. "What- you mean a distraction from **_Y/N_**?"

This shuts Asra up. Asra knew Julian was right.

_Of course he was right._

Both men shared an undeniable bond with **Y/N** before they fell ill. It was the most obscene turn of events to watch the life drain out of them day by day and there being nothing Julian's skills or Asra's magic could do about it.

 _It was soul-destroying._ For Asra anyway.

Sure Julian shared a strong bond with **Y/N** , but it was nothing in comparison to the relationship shared between magician and apprentice. It was as if Asra had had half his heart torn from his chest. Which is perhaps why he complied when Julian came knocking that one night.

He'll admit it was fun for a while, a decent distraction for Asra. But deep down he knew it was wrong to be leading Julian on, not when his heart still lurched for **Y/N**. And not whilst knowing how vulnerable Julian still was.

"Yes," Asra replies simply, averting his gaze to the floor.

Julian stands there for a moment not quite believing what he had just heard. And not quite believing that Asra had been so upfront about it. He felt as if he had just taken a kick to the stomach, and just like that, heated bile begins to creep up the back of his throat.

"And what? That's it?" Julian tries to catch Asra's eyes, "Just...' yes'? That's all I get?"

"I'm sorry Ilya."

Pinching the bridge of his nose for a final time, Asra takes a deep breath before turning on his heel and starting to clear a path to make his way to the exit.

"Wait!" Julian finds himself calling out.

He spontaneously makes a startled grab for Asra's arm, jolting him back ever so slightly so that the magician faced him once more. Unfortunately for Julian, irritation now painted Asra's features.

"This- this thing we have going on. I get that it could have started out as a distraction for both of us. But you can't deny how _close_ we've gotten Asra! We may have lost **Y/N** , but we've found comfort in each other...I'd say we've even found more."

Julian decides to take a brave step towards Asra, making a grab for the younger man's hand only for him to shake off the gesture. Julian looks up to meet Asra's piercing gaze.

"Then you must be delusional."

Julian's mouth hangs open in shock, and for what seems like the first time in his life, is unable to find words. He could feel the burning bile crawl further up his throat, threatening to spill from his lips. Clenching his fists and swallowing hard, he forces the load back down to save the embarrassment.

"See you around Ilya."

And with his final bid goodbye, Asra gives Julian one last glance up and down before spinning around and disappearing into the crowd. Julian just stands and stares after his ex-lover, watching his white head full of hair vanish into the sea of drunks.

The plague doctor felt overwhelmed with that all-too-familiar feeling of guilt. Something he could never quite shake. It clenched beneath his rib cage and quickened his heartbeat, and before he knew it, he was doubling over and emptying his stomach onto the floor of the Rowdy Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If there is a specific scenario you would like to see between certain characters, feel free to comment and let me know!


	2. Asra and Lucio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set during Lucio's route after the apprentice manages to unchain Lucio in the cave before passing out. This is what happened within that time frame.

Asra had been pacing about outside the cave for the past ten minutes, trying to make sense of the thoughts that tangled themselves within his mind.

 **Y/N** had passed out not too long ago. Riding on an impulse, they had thrown themselves in harm's way for Lucio, burning out their magic before collapsing to the floor in a heap. Asra had warned them not to overstep, but he knew all too well that with Lucio around, **Y/N** made reckless decisions, ones that made them think with their heart as opposed to their mind.

Lucio hadn't moved from their body since the incident. They lay peacefully beside the wall of the cave, a flat rock beneath their head and Lucio's body eagerly watching over them. Asra couldn't help but feel angry. After everything Lucio had done, after years spent torturing, manipulating and lying to everyone around him and still, somehow, **_Y/N_** _falls for him._

Asra's sacrifices and open heart would never be enough for **Y/N** , he'd have to learn to accept that and focus on keeping their relationship strictly professional. But the way his heart sunk to his stomach at the very thought said otherwise.

With one last glance at his parents who sat outside conversing with Morga, Asra strode inside the cave, eyes fixated on Lucio. The older man recognised his familiar footsteps and looked up to find himself facing the magician. The count exhaled through his nose before raising his eyebrows in question.

"Great, what have I done now?" he huffed, searching Asra's eyes for answers.

In response, Asra took an aggressive fistful of Lucio's shirt, messily pulling him to his feet whilst the count squirmed under his grip. Once standing, Asra lets go, watching in irritation as Lucio scrambles back from the younger man.

"What _haven't_ you done Lucio?" Asra retorts through gritted teeth, "What were you _thinking_ asking **Y/N** to throw themselves into danger for you like that?"

Lucio blinks, offended. " **Y/N** knows what they're doing. They're a smart magician. And besides, you know they've done it before! And look-" Lucio lifts his wrists and shakes them jazz-style for emphasis. "It _worked._ "

"That's beside the point" Asra shakes his head, fingers massaging his temple to soothe his oncoming headache.

"Then _what?"_ Lucio flails his arms dramatically, "And why are we talking about this _now?"_

"Because I need you to know that I haven't forgiven you."

 _"Well, I don't expect you to!_ I've been a pretty awful person. I wouldn't forgive me either."

A wave of silence washes over the pair as they stand, staring at each other, letting Lucio's statement sink in. Asra couldn't quite believe his own ears, never in his entire life-time would he have thought he'd hear Lucio, the high and mighty count, say something so empathetic.

Lucio soon breaks the silence. "I appreciate the gesture, but you can shut your mouth now Asra. I'm sure you don't want to be catching flies."

Asra's eyes widen as he realises his mouth had opened in shock. With flushed cheeks, he hastily closes it, turning away, arms folded.

"You ruined _my life,_ Lucio. Do you really expect to just waltz back in, act as if nothing happened and take **Y/N** away from me?"

The count pauses, clogs turning in his brain as he comes to a gradual realisation. _How could he have been so blind?_

" _Of course_ this is about **Y/N** ," he says, chuckling to himself at his own stupidity, "I should have known."

 _"And?"_ Asra's eyes pierce daggers into Lucio, "It always has been."

 _"Look_ Asra, I do sincerely apologise-"

"They don't remember do they?"

Lucio stops mid-sentence, looking like a deer caught in headlights. The count's blood runs cold at Asra's words, the echoes of his past mistakes sending shivers down his spine.

"Uhh... not exactly," he eventually replies, lowering his head in shame, "But listen, when they do I don't expect them to stick around."

"I'm glad you realise that," Asra continues, "Because they won't after they realise what you did to them."

Asra moves in closer to Lucio so that their faces are mere inches apart. His expression was hate-ridden, his hardened pupils flickering between Lucio's eyes and lips. Lucio opened and closed his mouth a few times, struggling to find a response, refusing to let his mind wander whilst Asra was in such close proximity.

The magician lowers his voice to just above a whisper. "I'd suggest telling them soon before things go south."

Not breaking eye contact, Asra suddenly backs away from the count, giving him one last long, hard glare before turning on his heel and making his way back over to the others. Lucio was left gauping, standing there, staring after the magician, still trying to process the encounter he just had.

He felt shrouded by the weight of his past mistakes. Each time he would close his eyes, he'd see flashing images of corpse piles waiting to be cremated. **Y/N's** delicate body laying among them. Him watching from the comfort of his four-poster bed in the palace.

_It made him feel sick._

But Lucio knew Asra was right. No matter how hard he tried to make up for his wrongdoings, no matter how hard he tried to prove to **Y/N** and everyone that he had changed, he'd still be the self-righteous prick of a count that allowed the death of thousands. And the one that let **Y/N** go without batting an eyelash.

No good deed would ever change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if there is a specific scenario with certain characters that you would like to see, please feel free to comment and let me know!


	3. The Apprentice, Asra and Julian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the past, Asra recently left to escape the plague, leaving Y/N behind to work on finding the cure with Julian at the palace. But what Julian and Asra don't know is that Y/N has been suffering from the plague for a while, but no one has noticed.

**Y/N** stared at themselves in the palace bathroom mirror, unable to recognise themselves. Their face once full of life had started to turn ghastly pale, deep red rings forming under their tired eyes, lips speckled with dry blood and crust. The plague was really starting to take its toll on them. _And it was beginning to show._

 **Y/N** had managed to get away with it for weeks on end, politely excusing themselves to the bathroom to throw up blood, using magic to conceal their bloodshot eyes and drained-looking skin. But as their health deteriorated, so did their magic. **Y/N** wasn't strong enough to cast illusions any more, but luckily for them, nobody at the palace seemed to detect a single thing. Not even Asra picked up on it before he left.

The apprentice was worried about working so close to Julian and the Count himself that their magic would wear off and that they would see their bloodshot eyes and instantly kick her them the medical team and send them to Lazaret. But so far, no one had mentioned anything. **Y/N** didn’t know if it was because the others were too invested in their own work to care or whether keeping their head down and avoiding eye contact had actually worked, but whatever it was, **Y/N** was grateful. The last thing they wanted was to be sent away to their death before finding the cure.

Looking down at their bloody mess in the sink, **Y/N** quickly turns on the tap and watches as the water washes away the splattered crimson, removing all evidence of their plague symptoms. The apprentice takes one last long look at themselves in the mirror before taking a deep breath, feigning a smile and leaving the bathroom.

As they fast-walked down the winding palace corridors, **Y/N** made sure to keep their head low, avoiding the curious stares of passing palace staff until they reached the library. Breezing through their usual routine, the apprentice locates and pulls at the trigger books allowing the secret door to swing open before speedily making their descent into the dungeon. Walking through the dim-lit tunnels and rows of cells, it wasn’t long before **Y/N** spotted a familiar redhead hunched over test tubes filled with various chemicals. 

“Got anything yet?” they call over, causing Julian’s head to whip around. The doctor looked tired and dishevelled, but still equally as pleased to see his fellow co-worker. 

“I didn’t hear you come in!” Julian then exclaims with a dashing grin.

“You know me,” **Y/N** teases playfully, “Always full of surprises.”

The apprentice makes their way over to their usual station, a table placed opposite Julian’s. They could see the older man had been working hard in their absence, test tubes consumed the entire table along with various pieces of paper with Julian’s unreadable test results scrawled across them.

 **Y/N** knew Julian was sleep deprived. He refused to give up on finding the cure (not that he had a choice) to the point where he forgot to eat and sleep. Peering closer, **Y/N** couldn’t help but notice how skinny he had gotten with his hollowed cheekbones and sunken eyes reflecting those of a skull.

During their examination of the doctor’s appearance, **Y/N** hadn’t realised the older man watching them with a concerned look etched into his worn features.

“You look tired,” Julian suddenly remarks, staring at the apprentice with a slightly cocked head, “Have you been sleeping?”

 **Y/N** eyes widen, taken aback by Julian’s sudden analysis. They were surprised he had said anything at all, to be quite honest. Since developing the plague, no one, not even their master, had voiced their concerns let alone notice **Y/N's** slow deterioration. It threw **Y/N** off guard at the sudden spark of interest in their wellbeing. But instead of allowing panic to take over, **Y/N** couldn’t help but feel warmed by Julian’s concern.

The apprentice offers the doctor a small, thankful smile in return. “Just been feeling stressed out is all. Feels like we’re running out of time with still no cure.”

Julian nods along, stifling a small laugh in agreement. “You got that right. I’ve been whipping up this baby all night in hope’s she works.” 

Julian holds up the vial in the candlelight, allowing it’s bright liquid contents to shimmer in the dim glow. They could only hope it would be the one. 

**Y/N** shoots him another hopeful smile in return, crossing their fingers in encouragement.

“Let’s hope that’s the one so we can get out of here.”

Julian laughs along, shaking his head whilst placing the vial back on the rack amongst the other test tubes.

“A guy can dream!”

But to **Y/N's** dismay, the conversation ended there. Julian returned to his work, going back to pouring his full concentration into whatever he was scribbling down onto his crumpled paperwork. Conversation brushed over. No further questions asked. No concern.

No care.

 **Y/N** felt selfish. They couldn’t deny the spark of relief felt when Julian had asked them if they had been sleeping well. It sounded stupid, but it felt nice to have someone actually somewhat care for them and was willing to listen.

The strain in their chest made them begin to realise how badly they wanted to confess to Julian. Every ounce of their body longed for Julian to press more questions and discover that they, in fact, had the plague. They wanted him to worry about them. **Y/N** wanted him to feel scared for them.

The apprentice wanted Asra to feel the same too. The bond **Y/N** shared with their master was so strong and exuberant, they thought he would have felt the disrupt in their magic flow. That he would have been able to detect the plague from a mile off. 

_Maybe he did._

Maybe he chose to ignore it.

 **Y/N** shrouded themselves with an endless chain of dark thoughts, the idea of Asra loathing their very existence striking a cord straight through their heart.

Maybe he liked the idea of **Y/N** disappearing? It was certainly one less burden to carry around with him. Maybe that’s why he cut them off? Perhaps it was the reason he wanted to go on his spontaneous expedition alone, as an excuse to get away from them. It was evident that Julian felt the same. He’d probably questioned them out of pity. Just a mere act of kindness to reassure himself that he was still a good person. 

**Y/N** suddenly froze in realisation, eyes glazing over, mouth becoming dry. They quickly averted their gaze to avoid looking at the plague doctor opposite, the same one, dark thought replaying itself in their mind like a broken record.

Would it take dying from the plague for Julian and Asra to start caring?


	4. The Apprentice and Asra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the past when the red plague had just broken out in Vesuvia. Asra wants to run away with Y/N to escape the plague, but Y/N wants to stay behind to help find the cure.

Night had long fallen as **Y/N** and Asra finally cleaned up the shop after an extensive, busy, day. The moon shone brightly against the blanketed sky of Vesuvia, spilling a shimmering white glow onto the floor of the magic shop as **Y/N** nonchalantly swept, keeping a subtle eye on their master on the opposite side of the room. His arms were filled with various magic books as he bounced on his heels, staring up at the towering shelves before him, trying to locate the correct homes for his book collection.

“Need a little help?” **Y/N** decides to ask, tone lilting in a playful manner. Their master turned to them with a raised eyebrow which the apprentice smugly returned.

“Haven’t you still got to pack away the card decks?” he replied, a smile tugging at his lips.

“I’ll get round to it,” **Y/N** teases, “...Eventually.”

 **Y/N** carefully places their broom back in its closet before slowly saddling up to their master, eloping him from behind with a warm embrace. They could feel him soften into their touch. 

“We could take a break?” They offer in a softer, more seductive tone. The apprentice traced a finger along his chest, gently outlining his defining features. They could feel the soft vibrations from the magician as he hummed in response.

“I suppose a break is long overdue.”

Asra suddenly breaks away from **Y/N's** touch, places his book pile on the floor and turns around to cup their face with one hand. Using the pads of his fingers, he gently grazes over **Y/N's** lips, his eyes lingering with admiration before leaning in to kiss them softly. 

They had been casually kissing a lot. The apprentice wasn’t exactly sure when the two of them had started becoming more than just a teacher and student, it had just sort of happened late one night at the shop after a couple of drinks. But **Y/N** wasn’t complaining, they liked his company.

Asra’s lips on **Y/N's** had started to become more passionate, each kiss becoming just as desperate as the last. Riding on a sudden impulse, the magician pushed **Y/N** up against the display desk, the apprentice blindly scrambling to get up before wrapping their thighs securely around Asra’s torso. The pair became completely caught in the heat of the moment, breathlessly intimate with one another. That was until Asra suddenly decided to break the kiss.

“Run away with me,” he breathes, gazing wildly into **Y/N's** eyes.

 **Y/N** pauses, confused. “What?”

“I want you to run away with me. Run away with me from all of this. We could be safe --”

“Woah, woah, wait, slow down --” **Y/N** cuts him off, gently pushing their master away, “You want us to run away? Asra, people are dying.”

Asra averts his gaze sheepishly. The apprentice noticed his cheeks had flushed a light shade of red. “I want you to be safe **Y/N**. I want to have a future with you.”

 **Y/N** was at a loss for words. Their heart and mind were racing a million miles a minute, trying to frantically wrap their head around what Asra was trying to suggest.

The apprentice wanted a future with him, they couldn’t deny that. But **Y/N** wasn’t stupid. The pair had both agreed to help Doctor Devorak find the cure for the red plague at the palace. Three minds were better than one, **Y/N** knew they stood a chance by working together, both skills and magic combined.

But here Asra was. Trying to run away without showing a hint of guilt.

“Now’s not the time to be selfish,” **Y/N** eventually states with a hard stare. 

**Y/N** is about to push themselves from the display desk and walk away, but to their surprise, Asra blocks their path. He sets his hands firmly on **Y/N's** knees making sure to secure his apprentice in place, wide eyes desperately searching theirs.

 **“** **Y/N** _you_ make me want to be selfish.”

 **Y/N** could feel the anger start to bubble in their stomach, but they refused to create a scene. The apprentice knew where they stood their ground. Biting down their tongue, they removed their master’s hands, pushing him aside so that they could slide from the table surface. Asra’s heart sank as he watched **Y/N** walk away from him.

“I don’t care,” they deadpan, “Asra, we agreed to help find a cure with Doctor Devorak. We’re not leaving.”

“But what happens if you catch it, **Y/N**?” Asra calls after them, “What happens then?”

“Then I die, trying!” **Y/N** exclaims, dramatically turning back around to face their lover. 

A sudden silence split between the two as they allowed **Y/N's** abrupt outburst to settle. The two stood and stared at each other from opposite ends of the shop, panting steadily, not quite knowing what to do next. 

**Y/N** couldn’t help but feel heartbroken that Asra hadn’t kept to his word. Asra had promised to join them in helping find the cure a little over a month ago. **Y/N** remembered. They laid side by side in Asra’s double bed, bodies intertwined, gazing into each other’s eyes. **Y/N** made him pinky swear.

And he did.

But he was clearly quick to break that. **Y/N** was aware of the risk, the apprentice knew they would be putting their life on the line. But they knew that if they ran away with Asra and didn’t look back, they'd regret it for the rest of their life. That the blood of thousands of innocent civilians would be on _their_ hands if they turned their back on them.

Knowing Asra was willing to make that sacrifice made it hard for **Y/N** to look at him.

“I’m leaving in an hour,” Asra finally announces, breaking the silence, “I’ll be waiting outside the shop if you change your mind.”

Avoiding eye contact, Asra then hurridly pushes past **Y/N** and disappears between the beaded curtains leading upstairs. He probably wanted to get a head start on packing; anything to escape the plague as soon as possible.

 **Y/N** stared after him for a moment, their chest feeling stiff at the idea of Asra leaving them and possibly never coming back. A part of them never wanted to see him again. A part of them wishes they’d never met. A part of them ached for him to come back downstairs and promise to never leave them again. 

And not that they'd ever admit, but a small part of them longed to go with him. 


	5. Lucio and Julian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So apparently it's canon that whilst Julian worked on finding the cure for the plague at the palace, Lucio would flirt with him a lot, thus, this one-shot chapter was born.
> 
> BUT IN SUMMARY:  
> Whilst Julian is working at the palace late one evening continuing to try and find the cure for the plague, Lucio gets bored and tries to make a move on Julian. Julian is NOT having it.

“Ah Jules, my love!” Lucio calls over, “Tell me some good news!”

The Count stood on the stone steps of the stairwell at the far end of the dungeon, watching from afar as the doctor whipped his head up in a panic. Julian looked drastically unwell. The redhead hunched over his work station with deep purple rings under both eyes, his face sunken and drained of life. He was a completely different person to the enthusiastic hopeful that had waltzed into the palace a little over a month ago.

Julian looked up at the Count with tired eyes, looking as if he had skipped several nights of sleep. Coming to think of it, Lucio couldn’t think of the last time he had given Julian a break.

“Uh- well I think this one is looking somewhat...promising.”

The doctor holds up his work-in-progress vial to show the Count whose eyes immediately widen with interest. Lucio was clasping at life by the strings; he knew he didn’t have long left. Any progress was better than no progress, but deep down, the Count knew better than to get his hopes up.

But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t do it anyway.

“Sounds like music to my ears Jules,” Lucio brings himself to smile at the doctor, clasping his hands together before starting to walk down the steps, “How long do you think this one’ll take?”

Julian cautiously averts his gaze. “Well, I need to run a couple more tests first, see if  **Y/N** can check it out-”   


**“Y/N?”** Lucio cuts Julian off with a bark of laughter, “No, _ nonsense, _ we won’t be needing them for this one, surely?”

Julian falls into stunned silence for a brief moment, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times to try and find the right thing to say. He knew how cruel the Count could be if you got onto his bad side.

“Well, I need to ensure it’s safe for you to take and-”

“Jules.”   


Lucio suddenly swoops across the room to clamp his hands down upon Julian’s shoulders. The older man searched his eyes, pleading the younger man to hear him out. The doctor looked startled.

“I trust you. With my  _ life. _ I mean if I didn’t- you wouldn’t even be here right now,” Lucio grazes a metallic finger softly across the doctor’s cheek. “We don’t need  **Y/N** this time.”

Julian’s eyes flicker between the Count’s eyes and lips, unsure of where to look. Lucio looked the worst he’s ever been. He looked dead already; skin desperately clinging to his bones, veins bulging, lips crusting. Every part of Julian wanted to look away, but instead, the Count circled the doctor, coming up behind him before carefully and slowly slipping his arms seductively around his waste.

Julian froze.

Lucio had been doing this for a while. The Count would find himself bored, wander down to the dungeon and relentlessly flirt with Julian for hours on end, making unwarranted advances on him too which made the doctor feel incredibly uncomfortable.

At first, Julian thought he was doing it as an excuse to distract himself from his illness, but he soon discovered that since he had developed the plague, his wife Nadia had been having an affair with the maid. Lucio hated the lack of attention he’d received, so naturally, he drifted to whoever could provide that for him instead. And that person, in Lucio’s eyes, was unfortunately, Julian Devorak.

Lucio lowered his voice as he nuzzled his face into Julian’s neck. “Come to my chambers for a while. Take a break. What d’you say, Jules?”   


The older man’s teeth lavishly grazed the doctor’s neck, making Julian’s face flush profusely. The younger man didn’t know how to react, he felt powerless, but not in a way that made him feel comfortable. Keeping his thoughts professional, Julian impulsively broke away from Lucio’s embrace.

“This is inappropriate.”

The Count pauses for a beat before slipping a small smirk. “Who said anyone needs to know?”

“Lucio I-”

Lucio lets out a drastic sigh before starting to massage his temple with his two human fingers as if trying to rid himself of a bad oncoming headache.

“Look Jules- I appreciate what you’re doing but I don’t have long left. Let me reward you. I’d say we both need a little action before I kick the bucket.”

“I don’t want your rewards,” Julian says, building up courage, “I’m here to do a job and that’s exactly what I’m going to do. Now if you’ll excuse me-” The doctor hastily makes a move for his work-in-progress vial before pushing past Lucio. “I need to go and find  **Y/N.”**

Lucio suddenly grabs Julian’s wrist as he passes, pulling the doctor back towards him so that he could bring his lips to his ear. Lucio’s eyes flashed threateningly.

“I think you’re forgetting who’s in charge here, Jules.”

Julian adjusts himself before taking one final hard glance at the Count. “And I think you’re forgetting who’s making your cure.”

Lucio looked startled, eyes widening slightly as he stumbled away from the doctor, finally letting him pass. He watched, still stunned from the statement as Julian crossed the room and began ascending the stairwell. The younger man stopped at the top, pausing for a beat before turning back around to Lucio who was still frozen in place.

“I’ll update you with news as soon as I find  **Y/N.** ”

And with that, Julian disappears up the stairwell, leaving Lucio in the dungeon, flustered and alone.


End file.
